Although the modern toothbrush did not spread throughout Europe until the 1600s, teeth- and gum-cleaning implements have been in use for many centuries, and date to before recorded history. Typically, in the modern era, a toothbrush includes a handle connected to a set of round-ended, flexible bristles, and is used with toothpaste or other dentifrice and water to clean teeth and gums. In the United States, toothpastes usually include a soap for cleaning and a fluoride compound, for its anti-cavity and pro-mineralization properties to protect teeth from decay. Toothpaste is usually not ingested, and may be poisonous to ingest, although “natural ingredients,” such as enzymatic and other toothpaste alternatives, have been developed that may be safer for animals to ingest. Although the safety and efficacy of many specific dentifrices may be debated, the overall health and hygiene benefits of brushing teeth with a toothbrush and a dentifrice is widely accepted and is part of the ordinary routine of a vast majority of people in the most developed countries.
Non-human animals are known to resist having their teeth cleaned by toothbrush because they do not understand its benefits and dislike the sensation. Thus, chewable teeth- and gum-cleaning implements, such as rawhide strips, have been provided to animal pets for many years, to assist in cleaning their teeth. Nevertheless, veterinarians typically view such implements as supplementary if anything, and recommend that mammalian pet owners, especially dogs and cats, brush their pet's teeth with a toothbrush as well, to assist in maintaining oral hygiene and preventing tooth decay. Neglected pet teeth, with no regular manual brushing, and even with some traditional chewing implements, can be very expensive to remediate. Veterinarians may charge $700 or more for cleaning neglected pet teeth, and the pet teeth may still not be restored after such procedures.